OS Le Cheval et le Cavalier
by Lotra
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans la tête d'un cheval de la Terre du Milieu ? Voici la réponse


_Salut salut :)  
_

 _Voici ma première fic sur les mondes de Tolkien. Les noms de lieux, personnages etc. sont la propriété de JRR Tolkien, j'ai juste récupéré un petit passage présent dans les Annales du SDA concernant la Maison d'Eorl pour le réécrire sous un autre angle. Comme c'est un OS, je l'ai écrit très rapidement, je m'excuse donc des lourdeurs de style et fautes potentielles :)_

 _ **Le Cheval et le Cavalier**_

Il y avait, loin au nord de la Terre du Milieu, une contrée appelée en ces temps là la terre de l'Eothéod. L'herbe y était verte, l'eau claire et les montagnes qui la bordaient étaient d'une éclatante blancheur de neige. Le pays était d'autant plus beau qu'il n'était habité par aucun Homme ou autre créature allant sur deux pattes, et qu'ainsi il était à l'écart des guerres et des malheurs qu'il se trouvait dans les autres parties du monde.

Ce pays était celui des chevaux, uniquement celui des chevaux, qui le parcouraient librement, sans bride ni mors, sans enclos ni écurie. Rien n'était plus beau pour eux que de galoper parmi les immenses étendues sauvages, frapper le sol de leurs sabots et trotter en direction du soleil couchant en sentant le vent venu des montagnes faire voler leur crinières. Certains d'entre eux parcouraient même toute l'étendue de leur pays à la lumière des étoiles, leurs galops résonnant dans la nuit tranquille et indiquant leur marche dénuée de toute contrainte. Lorsque leurs hennissements retentissaient, les autres les ralliaient dans les minutes suivantes, et venaient leur apporter leurs salutations. Car ceux-là étaient des descendants des nobles mearas qui ne nâquirent pas sur la terre mais vinrent de la Grande Eau et d'au-delà, et qui étaient les plus resplendissants de toutes les différentes races d'étalons allant et venant à cette époque. Ils étaient fort rares, même en ce paradis des chevaux, mais les autres ne les en aimaient que plus, et admiraient leur beauté. Si bien que, depuis leur rencontre avec Oromë le Grand, le premier des mearas, ils leur avaient offert leur allégence comme leur amour, et vivaient en harmonie parfaite avec ces fiers étalons, devenus comme leurs protecteurs.

Mais un jour arrivèrent les Hommes dans ces contrées ; et ils les colonisèrent. Ils abattirent des arbres pour fonder une ville, ils posèrent des pierres pour créer des routes. Et désormais ils parcouraient ces terres tout autant que les chevaux. Cependant ces Hommes-là étaient bons envers les bêtes, bien loin de ce qu'avaient pu redouter les anciens possesseurs à crinières de l'Eothéod ; et les Hommes approchèrent les chevaux avec douceur et bienveillance, si bien que nombre d'entre eux acceptèrent de se laisser conduire dans des écuries, où les Hommes les nourrirent et leur prodiguèrent des soins, et où jamais ils ne les contraignirent à demeurer enfermés. Bien sûr, il leur fallait accepter de les porter sur leurs dos de manière régulière, mais même ainsi les Cavaliers savaient se montrer attentifs à leurs montures, et les chevaux ne regrettèrent jamais leur vie passée. Seuls les mearas avaient quelques réticences à se laisser dompter et chevaucher, et à se soumettre aux Hommes.

Le chef des mearas était alors un jeune et fougueux poulain blanc aimant plus que tout galoper dans les étendues de l'Eothéod. Lorsqu'un jour les Hommes vinrent à lui et l'attrapèrent avec un lasso, désireux de le ramener dans leurs écuries car ils avaient remarqué sa splendeur, il ne se défendit pas. Aucun cheval ne pouvait se battre contre les Hommes, même les mearas. La guerre et la mort n'étaient pas les affaires des chevaux. Il se laissa donc ramener à la ville que ses habitants appelaient le Framsburg, et là il grandit. Jamais ses maîtres ne lui interdirent de galoper librement dans les plaines autour du Framsburg, mais lui leur interdit toujours de monter sur son dos ou de lui mettre une quelconque selle : telle était la condition qu'il s'était posée le jour où il s'était laissé capturer et où il dut abandonner sa liberté première. Il devint rapidemment un magnifique étalon, blanc comme l'argent, plus grand que les autres et d'une grande majesté. Tous ses semblables l'admiraient, et les Hommes le dorlotaient, même sans avoir jamais réussi à monter sur son dos. Mais un jour le seigneur du Framsburg, qui était celui qui ramenait toujours le plus de chevaux dans ses écuries et les dressait, décida de le chevaucher. Sorti de l'écurie, le mearas se débattit et hennit, se dressant sur ses pattes arrières et repoussant les écuyers de ses sabots ; et lorsque l'Homme parvint finalement à monter sur son dos, il l'emporta au loin, se cabrant, ruant, bondissant tel un diable et poussant de furieux hennissemments. Il ne voulait personne sur lui. Enfin l'Homme lâcha prise et le mearas le projeta en avant, loin de lui. Mais son cavalier rencontra un rocher dans sa chute, et sa tête le heurta violemment. Il ne se releva pas. Le mearas, soufflant fortement, vit ce qu'il avait fait, et les Hommes qui accouraient à la suite de leur seigneur le virent également. Il fut alors pris d'un grand remord, car jamais une bête aussi pure qu'un mearas n'aurait souhaité apporter volontairement la mort à quelqu'un, fut-ce celui qui voulait lui ôter sa liberté. Son acte était sans retour. Effrayé par ce qu'il avait fait, il s'enfuit alors au loin, aussi loin qu'il put de cette ville où vivaient maintenant l'essentiel des siens, mais à laquelle il avait apporté le deuil.

Il galopa loin par vallons et vallées à travers l'Eothéod, hanté par ce qu'il avait fait, poursuivi par ses souvenirs ; il se sentait indigne de la grâce et de la majesté qui lui avait été offerte, lui qui venait d'apporter la mort à un être vivant, un être qui aurait pu jouir de la vie pendant encore longtemps autant que lui-même l'avait fait. Il ne put jamais se pardonner son acte, et il n'oublia jamais cette journée. Les Hommes non plus ne purent jamais l'oublier, et pendant de longues années le fils du mort pista l'étalon et le rechercha, avec l'aide de ses compagnons. Il ne le rattrapa jamais car le mearas, se sachant traqué, s'en fut toujours au loin à leur approche, sans jamais pouvoir être gagné de vitesse par un cheval portant un Cavalier ; mais il ne pouvait échapper à ses souvenirs, et sa vie devint bien malheureuse. Galoper avec un tel poids n'est pas être libre, et aucune bête n'aurait pu imaginer les tourments intérieurs qu'il connut alors. Il ne voyait aucun moyen de réparer ce qu'il avait fait, et d'ailleurs comment aurait-il pu revenir en arrière ? Les morts ne reviennent pas de là où ils sont envoyés.

Mais un jour arriva sa rédemption. Ce jour-là, alors qu'il parcourait tristement une vaste plaine, les Hommes du Framsburg le rejoignirent : ils s'approchèrent de lui, et le mearas vit qu'ils avaient à la main les instruments dont ils se servaient pour tuer. Il n'essaya pas de leur échapper, fatigué de sa condition de fugitif et n'ayant plus foi en une vie heureuse.

A ce moment l'un des Hommes s'avanca vers lui et se redressa de toute sa hauteur ; et à la grande surprise du mearas, il lui cria :

\- Viens donc ici, Funeste aux Hommes, et reçois un nouveau nom !

Le mearas se tourna vers lui, fort surpris. Aux traits de l'Homme il sut que c'était le fils de celui qu'il avait tué ; et il ne voulut pas ajouter, en plus de la peine qu'avait dù être la sienne, la colère de lui désobéir. Il avanca lentement jusqu'à lui et se tint immobile, la tête baissée.

\- Je te nomme Felarôf, dit l'Homme. Tu aimais la liberté, et je ne te le reproche point. Mais à présent tu me dois un lourd prix du sang. En compensation, tu m'abandonneras ta liberté jusqu'au terme de tes jours.

Et le mearas leva les yeux sur l'Homme : Homme qui ne venait non pas pour le mettre à mort et venger la cruelle perte qu'il avait subie, mais pour lui offrir le pardon et un moyen de se racheter. Il n'était pas un mauvais être, et semblait comprendre ce que le mearas ressentait. Et celui-ci, ému de reconnaissance, et constatant que ce peuple d'Hommes ne pourrait jamais se montrer cruel avec les chevaux, quelle que soit la circonstance, se baissa devant lui. L'Homme sauta alors sur son dos, et l'étalon ne rua pas. Ils rentrèrent au Framsburg ensemble et le cheval, Felarôf chef des mearas, retrouva son écurie. Il acquit ce jour-là le titre de cheval du Roi, et en souvenir de ce jour où l'Homme s'était adressé à lui, et par fidélité, il se fit docile à chaque fois que l'Homme l'approcha, et il le porta où il lui dit d'aller ; mais jamais il ne bougea lorsqu'un autre montait sur son dos, car il savait que ce n'était pas là une personne légitime de le monter. Et il en alla de même pour son poulain et ses descendants après lui, qui demeurèrent à jamais les montures du Roi et de ses fils, jusqu'au temps de Gripoil.

Felarôf porta ainsi son maître en de nombreuses contrées, et il vit bien des choses, dont les guerres auxquelles les Hommes se livraient. Et le jour où il mourut, tué en même temps que son maître au cours d'un combat, il fut heureux de quitter la terre en même temps que celui qui avait été miséricordieux envers lui et auquel il avait lié sa vie.


End file.
